Talk:SteelClan
Hawkeye looked over at Troutclaw as he padded over to her side. "Who died and made him deputy?" He muttered too low for Sunbelly to hear. The pale ginger tabby had been acting like a deputy towards her, and it frustrated her. The only cat she allowed to boss her around, other than Pebblesplash, Heathercloud and Greedstar of course, was Redclaw. "That's what I'd like to know too." Hawkeye hissed and then replied much louder, "Sunbelly, you are leading this patrol, but you have no right to treat us like lost kits." Before Sunbelly could retort, Troutclaw stepped in. "Let's just continue this patrol." I do hope he finds those herbs, Mousefur thought as she weaved through the undergrowth in search of the herbs she knew weren't on StellarClan territory. She had sent Riverpaw and Oakpaw to hunt on their own. The two apprentices had been close to finding out about her and Rowanfur's secret meetings. But they weren't doing anything wrong, were they? She was actually trying to help her clanmates, and so was he. Letting out a sigh, she let her mind wander. "We'll be back to camp as soon as we catch enough prey!" Riverpaw called over her shoulder as she and Oakpaw raced through the undergrowth. Once they were away from Mousefur, Riverpaw slowed until she was walking. "Do you really think that Rowanfur was just being friendly with Mousefur? Our clans were just in a battle with each other and he isn't even friendly with his own clanmates! At least, that's what Wishfeather told me when I was in the nursery still. Something seems off about finding her there." Oakpaw nodded in agreement. "Until we find out if she was lying or not, we shouldn't tell anyone. Not yet." "I agree," Riverpaw mewed. "A war within the clan isn't something we need. Especially after the battle between the two clans." Greedstar began pacing in the clearing, his mind whirling with questions. "Pebblesplash," the black tom finally mewed. "Once everyone is back from their patrols, I want to discuss a future battle plan. I don't know if DuskClan are ever going to attack -- I did take one of Ghoststar's lives, but we need to be ready. If they don't attack any time soon, we will. They killed our medicine cat and they will pay." Pebblesplash listened to her leader carefully. She didn't know what to make out of it, but she simply nodded. "Good, you understand." Greedstar stopped pacing to look at the she-cat, his silver gaze growing intense. Without muttering another word, he leaped onto the highstone. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highstone for a clan meeting." Although some of the cats were out hunting and patrolling, he felt now was probably the best time. "Heathercloud, Blackpaw, step forward please." The medicine cat and the apprentice obeyed as they stepped up to the large rock. "Blackpaw has wished to stop training as a warrior." Greedstar mewed as he rested his gaze on the black she-cat. There were several shocked whispers as the she-cat turned her attention to Heathercloud and nodded.Heathercloud stood taller as she spoke. "I know I am young, and I know we just lost Shiningsong, but cats of StellarClan, it is time for me to take on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Blackpaw." "Blackpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Heathercloud?"Greedstar asked."I do," Blackpaw mewed with a nod. She was sure this was her path to follow."Then at the half-moon, you must travel to Moon place name here to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all of StellarClan will go with you." Heathercloud bent down and touched noses with her new apprentice. Soon, a roar of congratulations echoed throughout the clearing. Sunbelly patrolled the DuskClan border thoroughly, stopping at even the slightest scent of their enemy. "It seems like it's clear here." He meowed, eyes narrowed in suspicion for the DuskClan cats. "We should be getting back now." Hawkeye nodded her agreement. "Yes, there haven't been anymore signs of DuskClan on our territory," Troutclaw added. "Then let's go." With a flick of his tail, Sunbelly began leading the two back to camp. Once they neared the camp, Greedstar's yowl began rang throughout the clearing. "It sounds like he's calling another meeting," observed Troutclaw. The three pushed their way through the barrier and into the clearing. "Did you hear that?" Riverpaw's ears perked up as she heard Greedstar's yowl. Oakpaw nodded. "That's Greedstar." "Should we go back?" Riverpaw asked as she turned her attention back to the tom. "That would probably be best," he said. Riverpaw looked crestfallen as she realized that she wouldn't have time to try hunting again. When an idea formed, she brightened slightly. "I know it's Mousefur's job to teach me how to hunt, but she seems to be busy herself, do you mind teaching me? You seem to know a lot about hunting! But before you answer, we should go back to camp. Something exciting must be going on!" The two apprentices entered the camp just after Sunbelly's patrol. Greedstar was sitting on the highstone as he adressed his clanmates. "Cats of SteelClan," he began. "I know most of you have probably been pestered or annoyed by these two, especially one in particular. But, today it's time for them to grow up." As he finished his sentence Steelkit and Soulkit were being nudged out of the nursery by Willowfeather and Mousefoot. Steelkit and Soulkit's fur was neatly in place, probably from the two queens, and Riverpaw felt a pang of sorrow as she realized that Wishfeather and Vanstar would not see their sons become apprentices. "Steelkit, Soulkit, come forward!" Greedstar ordered and the two padded to the edge of the highstone. Although Soulkit appeared calm, his exitement was clear in his olive green eyes. Standing side by side, Soulkit was much larger then Steelkit and it was odd to think that he was almost a year younger then his brother. "Steelkit," Greedstar began once more. "Your apprentice ceremony was due many, many moons ago, but you have stayed loyal to your brother and would not leave his side. Steelkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Steelpaw." "Sleetpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Steelpaw." Many cats shot Sleetpelt sympathetic glances. "He's punishing you for starting the war!" One cat hissed and Steelpaw flattened his ears at the comment. Greedstar's tail flicked, showing his annoyance. "Soulkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Soulpaw." Although Soulpaw was also annoyed by the comment, he couldn't help but be happy as he and his brother became apprentices together. "Troutclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Soulpaw. Troutclaw, you have shown yourself to be a patient and loyal warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Soulpaw." Troutclaw nodded as he and Soulpaw touched noses. Sleetpelt went to do the same to Steelpaw, but the silver tabby turned away. He wasn't in the mood to do anything anymore. Stifling a sigh, Greedstar ended the meeting. "That is all, clan dismissed." Steelpaw and Soulpaw's name echoed throughout the clearing as their clanmates cheered. "Heathercloud!" Blackpaw called from the clearing as she entered the medicine cat's den. The pale creamy she-cat had missed the apprentice ceremony to watch over Ashpaw. "What is it?" She asked her new apprentice. "Soulpaw and Steelpaw are now apprentices! Troutclaw is mentoring Soulpaw and Sleetpelt is mentoring Steelpaw," Blackpaw explained. Heathercloud let out an amused mrow. "Sleetpelt has his work cut out for him. Here, will you help Ashpaw take these herbs? They might just work, but I have my doubts." She nosed a pile of herbs towards the black she-cat. Blackpaw nodded and proceeded to coax Ashpaw into taking them, but the grey she-cat only spat them back up. "Nothing's working," Blackpaw hissed in defeat. "The herbs we need are in DuskClan's territory." Mousefur was passing the medicine cat's den when she heard. It sounds like Ashpaw is becoming more ill! ''She thought with horror. ''Please, Rowanfur! Hurry!''Although she had one more day to meet him, her clanmates couldn't wait any longer. Especially Ashpaw who had survived for this long. Figuring out that it was the only way, she made up a plan. She would try to sneak into DuskClan's territory to speak to Rowanfur. (((This story took place before Greedclaw became the leader of SteelClan, naming him Greedstar))) Greedclaw was stalking his way out of DuskClan territory. ''How dare they refuse to give us any herbs! Once they were safely into their own territory, the black tom whirled around; his eyes narrowing into slits as he glared at Sleetpelt. "If you haven't caught that stupid bird, DuskClan would've gaven us the herbs we needed!" Sleetpelt looked taken aback as the deputy glared at him. Sunbelly and Mousefur remained silent. Greedclaw's gaze remained hard. "StellarClan has declared war with DuskClan. I want you three to do a border patrol. I have to report this to Vanstar." With a flick of his tail, he didn't wait for a response before making his way into StellarClan's camp. What wasn't expecting, was the Clan to be chaotic again. Vanstar was laying in the clearing, Shiningsong at his side.'' Where are Ghostpaw, Wishfeather, and Ivyflight?'' Seeing as there weren't any elder's he assumed that a few warriors had buried their clanmates. Shiningsong's head snapped up as she heard Greedclaw enter the clearing. "Good! You're here!" Her voice sounded panic. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. He rushed over and stood over his leader and medicine cat. "What's wrong?" He demanded. She let out a defeated sigh before answering. "Vanstar is dying. The sickness is getting worse. Before you left he started getting worse." "And there's nothing you can do?" He hissed. Shiningsong looked up at the tom; her eyes glazed over with pain. She had promised that under her watch, no cat would fall ill. A violent cough shook her body and Greedclaw took a step back. Vanstar's dying and Shiningsong's sick. Is StarClan abondening us?! "Greedclaw..." The black tom looked shocked as his leader tried lifting up his head. Greedclaw inched closer; although he was afraid of getting sick as well. "I can hear StarClan calling...Wishfeather...is waiting for me. There is...nothing you can do. I know....you will lead....StellarClan well." GreedClan watched with horror as the ginger tom's flank stilled. "No!" He yowled. Was he ready to take on leadership? Of course he was! But Vanstar had been his mentor. He had a close bond with the tom. "Steelkit, wait!" Hawkeye yelled as the silver tabby broke away from her grip. He rushed to his father's side. "You can't be dead!" He looked down at Vanstar's lifeless body. "You can't! You mouse-brain! You have to lead the clan! You can't be dead!" For once, Greedclaw's hard silver gaze softened as he laid his tail on Steelkit's hunched shoulders. "Steelkit, he's gone. There's nothing you can do." "Shut up!" He snapped. "You want him to be dead so you can be leader!" Greedclaw flinched and lunged at the kit; pinning him down. "Are you so stupid as to think I'd want my best friend dead?" He snarled. "Get off of him!" Soulkit squeaked as he attempted to shove Greedclaw away. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Greedclaw let him up. He turned his back on the kits as he leaped onto the Highstone. Once again, he didn't have to call anyone to gather. "By now, you all may have heard that Vanstar has joined StarClan," the black tom began as he lowered his head. I shall travel to the Moon place name here now to recieve my nine lives. Pebblesplash, I want you to watch over the clan until I return." The black and white she-cat's teal eyes lit up with surprise, but she nodded. "I will assign a deputy as soon as I return. In other news, the patrol that I took to DuskClan is were refused any herbs." He waited patiently as the yowls of anger died down. "With this refusal, StellarClan has declared war with DuskClan. DuskClan is aware of our declaration. When going out, I want you to take someone with you. No apprentices out without a warrior. That is all, meeting dismissed." *~* The black tom arrived in the early dawn. The sun was just rising and few cats were in the clearing. He scrambled onto the Highstone and let out a loud yowl that echoed throughout the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting!" He waited as cats filed out of their dens. "I have recieved my nine lives and I will now be known as Greedstar. Now," he meowed; his gaze flickering over his clan. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy will be Pebblesplash!"There were shocked whispers, but the cat that seemed the most surprise was Pebblesplash. She was new of course, but Greedstar saw that with her determination, she would serve StellerClan to her absolute best. "Vanstar's body shall be buried now," he said. His voice clearly pained. "Troutclaw, Sleetpelt, will you do the honors?" "Pebblesplash, please send out a border and hunting patrol. We must make DuskClan see that we are capable of standing our ground. That is all, meeting dismissed." "Greedstar! Greedstar!" The black tom lifted his head as Troutclaw ran over to his leader. By the way he was panting, he had been sure to run as fast as he could back to camp. "What is it?" Greedstar demanded. "There have been recent scents of a DuskClan cat on our side of the border! I was on Redclaw's patrol when we came across it. He sent me back to inform you." Greedstar's silver eyes narrowed into furious slits. "How dare they cross our border!" He snarled as he stood up. "Where is Redclaw?" "He's waiting with Wolffur, Riverpaw, and Oakpaw near the border." "Very well, tell them that I'll be sending a patrol soon." Greedstar made his way to the Highstone and bunched his muscles as he prepared to leap. He scrambled onto the large stone and let out an angry yowl.Troutclaw was about to ask why another patrol was needed when cats began filing out of their dens; filling the clearing like a shadow. "Cats of SteelClan!" Greedstar began. He didn't both hiding the anger out of his voice. "DuskClan has been scented inside of our borders. Today will be the day we attack!" There were furious hisses and angry remarks. Tails lashed with anticipation. They knew this day would come sooner or later. He waited as it quieted down. "I will lead a patrol myself with Pebblesplash, Silverpaw, Hawkeye, Troutclaw, Sunbelly, Sleetpelt, Blackpaw, and Mousefur. Redclaw, Tanpaw, Wolffur, Oakpaw, and Riverpaw are already waiting. Those whose names haven't been called will remain in camp. Now let's go." Greedstar leaped from the Highstone and flicked his tail, signalling for his patrol to leave. "One second, Greedstar!" Shiningsong called as she walked over to him. "I must do something first." Grief flickered in her icy blue eyes, but she quickly shook her head. She knew her time was almost up, and she had to do something. "Very well," Greedstar nodded and took a step back. He noticed the medicine cat didn't look well, but she had been nursing all of the sick cats. "Thank you," she whispered before standing in front of the Highstone. "Heatherpaw, come here." Although she was confused, she obeyed her mentor. "I, Shiningsong medicine cat of StellarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.""Heatherpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Heatherpaw was even more surprised. She had recently joined the Clan and barely knew anything! She still had so much to learn and she was already receiving her full medicine cat name! "I do," she meowed and frowned as her voice faltered. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Heatherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Heathercloud. StarClan honours your kindness and patience." "Congratulations, Heathercloud." Greedstar dipped his head in respect at the newly named medicine cat. "Now," he said. "We must go." The black tom flicked his tail once more and raced out of the camp. He heard the soft thumping of paws behind him as he lead his Clan to their first Clan versus Clan battle. While running towards DuskClan, Redclaw's patrol of Wolffur, Oakpaw, and Riverpaw joined. The large patrol passed the borders and ran deeper into enemy territory. Once they were outside of the camp, Greedstar let out a ferocious battle cry and dove into the camp. Greedstar felt his teeth successfully meet the DuskClan leader's throat. It would only be a matter of time before the black tom would join up with StarClan and lose enough. Leaping away from Ghoststar's body, Greedstar let out a loud yowl. "SteelClan cats, retreat!" "But we haven't collected the herbs we need!" Sunbelly protested.Shaking his head, he flicked his tail, signaling their leave. "That is not the issue right now." His gaze flickered towards the still body of Ghoststar. He could feel the hate between the two clans rise as they followed his gaze."Help the injured back to camp. If we have lost a cat, bring their bodies back to camp. I don't want to know who has joined StarClan until we are back at camp." With that, Greedstar dove out of the enemy camp. He heard the thumpping of his clanmate's paws on the ground as they followed. He slowed once they entered their own territory, giving the injured time to catch up. Once they reached the camp, Greedstar sat down in front of the high rock. He didn't have the energy to scramble up onto it. "Greedstar!" Heathercloud's meow bounded around the clearing as she emerged from the medicine cat's den. "Where's Shiningsong?" The long haired she-cat scanned her clanmates for any sign of the medicine cat. "Here!" Pebblesplash and Troutclaw pushed there way through the crowd, laying her body in front of Heathercloud. "What?!" Greedstar's eyes blazed angerily as he took in the she-cat's still flank. "You should have informed me that she had joined SteelClan." "You told us to wait until camp-" Troutclaw began, but stopped once Pebblesplash shot him a warning look. "S-Shiningsong!" Heathercloud's eyes widened with horror as she held herself back from nosing her mentor. Shiningsong had been sick and it didn't seem like StellarClan had been successful with getting the herbs they needed. "We also lost Tanpaw," Redclaw meowed as he placed the she-cat's body next to Shiningsong's. "She'll be with her mentor now," Greedstar frowned as he remembered that Tanpaw had been Ivyflight's apprentice. Tearing his gaze from his fallen clanmates, he looked up. His gaze focused. "Shiningsong and Tanpaw were killed by enemy cats. They will not be forgotten. We shall sit vigil for them and find away to avenge their unneccessary deaths!" The cats of SteelClan meowed their agreement. Their Heathercloud looked over Shiningsong. She didn't have any battle wounds, was it possible that her leader was wrong? Shiningsong ''had ''been sick. She shook her head, she'd keep that to herself for now.